


The Investigation

by StormySeaWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ghost Hunting AU, M/M, Our boys are dumb af, VLD Halloween Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySeaWitch/pseuds/StormySeaWitch
Summary: ‘Keith, you’re outnumbered three to one. May as well just admit that there’s no such thing as ghosts or spirits or any of that rubbish,’ Lance said, licking excess coffee foam from the lid of his cup.‘Uh, no,’ Hunk corrected with a snort. ‘I’m with Keith here, ghosts are as real as my left leg.’[ My submission for the VLD Halloween Exchange 2017 ][Or in other words; the ghost hunting AU that no one knew they needed until now ]





	The Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for peanutbutterandbitter (who has the best username I've ever come across in my life) for the Halloween Exchange. They asked for soft Heith with a side of ghost hunting soooooo have this!  
> -Will Smith pose-

****  
  


‘Keith?’ Hunk asked, picking up the small device and holding it out. ‘Is this an EVP recorder?’

 

Keith froze like a deer in headlights, halfway through stuffing his things back in his bag. 

 

‘Are you still doing that crap?’ Pidge asked, not looking up from her phone. 

 

‘What crap?’ Lance asked, and Keith quickly snatched the little grey device out of Hunk’s hand. 

 

‘It’s nothing,’ he said, zipping the bag up. Pidge tsked, and stuck her phone in her pocket. 

 

‘Keith hunts ghosts in his spare time,’ she said, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands. ‘He changed his blog name though so now I can’t stalk him.’

 

Lance rounded on Keith, his hands on his hips. ‘Really? You believe in ghosts?’

 

‘You don’t?’ Keith snapped, avoiding eye contact in that way that he did when he didn’t feel like being picked on. 

 

‘Of course not. Because it’s  _ absurd _ ,’ Lance said, rolling his eyes. ‘There’s literally no proof-’

 

‘Technically,’ Keith interjected, dropping onto the bench seat with a sigh. ‘There’s no proof that they  _ don’t _ exist either.’

 

‘Pidge? What do you think?’ Hunk asked, hoping to diffuse the tension. 

 

‘Aliens, sure, maybe. Ghosts? Definitely not,’ she replied. 

 

‘Keith, you’re outnumbered three to one. May as well just admit that there’s no such thing as ghosts or spirits or any of that rubbish,’ Lance said, licking excess coffee foam from the lid of his cup. 

 

‘Uh, no,’ Hunk corrected with a snort. ‘I’m with Keith here, ghosts are as real as my left leg.’

 

Pidge gave it a little kick under the table, under the pretense of checking if it really was a real leg.

 

‘I’ll make you a deal,’ Keith said with a smirk, leaning forward. ‘I have an investigation this weekend in an old house about an hour out of the city. You lot come along, and if you don’t believe in ghosts by the end of the night, you win. If you’ve changed your mind, we win.’

 

‘What do we win?’ Lance said, leaning forward as well. He had the spark of a challenge in his eyes. 

 

‘You do my library runs for a semester,’ Pidge interjected, and Keith slapped a hand on the table. 

 

‘Done!’ he declared. 

 

‘I want a coffee every day for a month,’ Lance added. 

 

‘Every three days,’ Hunk countered, and Lance agreed with a nod. 

 

‘If we win,’ Keith continued with a grin. ‘You both have to do a shoot for my blog announcing that you’re convinced the paranormal is real, and you will both have honorary ghost hunter profiles on the team member page.’

 

‘ _ With photos _ ,’ Hunk added with a snap of his fingers. 

 

Pidge and Lance exchanged a look. 

 

‘Done,’ Lance declared, holding out his hand. Keith and he shook, and the bet was on. 

  
  
#

 

Hunk felt a light tug on his elbow and spun to see that Keith had grabbed his shirt. 

 

‘Can I talk to you for a second?’ he asked, and Hunk nodded, following Keith into a deserted classroom. 

 

‘What’s up?’

 

‘We have a problem,’ Keith moaned. ‘I’ve never actually caught any solid evidence in the whole time I’ve been doing these investigations.’

 

‘So?’ Hunk asked, leaning against the desk. ‘I’ll happily carry Pidge’s stuff and be Lance’s coffee donkey if it means they’ll spend all night wandering around a haunted house.’

 

‘And you really don’t think I’m nuts?’ Keith asked, rearranging the strap of his bag. 

 

‘Of course not. I’ve had my own experiences that I can’t explain,’ Hunk told him. 

 

They stood in silence for a moment, and Keith ran a hand through his hair with a chuckle. 

 

‘I can’t lose a bet to Lance. It goes against everything I stand for,’ he said with a lazy grin, opening the door for Hunk. 

 

The two walked side by side in the hallway, and Hunk felt a little tingle as Keith’s arm brushed up against his. 

 

‘Don’t worry, if he’s a douche, you’ll have video evidence of him hunting ghosts,’ Hunk told him. They stopped at the end of the hall, and the two stood awkwardly as students bustled around them. 

 

‘I’ve got class in the E building now,’ Keith said, checking his watch. ‘Actually, five minutes ago.’

 

‘I’m going home,’ Hunk told him. ‘I’ve got an essay to write. But I’ll text you later?’

 

‘Yeah, sounds good. See you.’

 

‘Later Keith.’

 

#

 

**HUNK:** hey u around?

 

**KEITH:** yeh   
  
**HUNK:** whats happening with this ghost hunt   
**HUNK:** is it on saturday

 

**KEITH:** we’ll have to leave around 11   
**KEITH:** get there at 12

**KEITH:** start setting up

 

**HUNK:** road trip!!!!

 

#

  
  
The jail was scary, sure, but not in the way that it looked like it was haunted. 

 

‘We’re going to die,’ Lance announced, cocking his hip. ‘We’re going to die because this place is going to crash down around us.’

 

‘It’s literally being held up with hopes and dreams,’ Pidge added in a deadpan. 

 

‘Scared much?’ Keith grinned, hefting a large bag over one shoulder. ‘Grab a bag or a box. We’ve gotta get all this stuff set up as soon as possible so we can do base tests and talk to the landlord.’

 

Hunk picked up the heaviest box and another bag for good measure. Keith gave him a small smile, and they headed up to the old jail, leaving Lance and Pidge muttering to each other. 

 

‘So they’ll lock the doors at five,’ Keith explained as they set up the equipment. ‘I have his number in case of a genuine emergency-’

 

‘Like we get kidnapped by ghosts?’ Lance interjected, and Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

‘More like if we jam you in a morgue drawer and it gets stuck. Not that I care if you get left there, but these two might,’ he said, jerking his head in the direction of Pidge and Hunk. 

 

‘No objections here,’ Pidge grinned, and Lance poked out his tongue at her. 

 

‘We’ll go out in pairs, everyone gets a handheld camera,’ Keith continued. ‘If you’re not on a vigil, you’re in the control room being quiet and not trying to sabotage the others, or scare them. And don’t break my stuff, it’s expensive.’

 

‘It’ll be fine, Keith,’ Hunk said warmly. ‘We’re here to help, not hinder.’

 

‘Yeah, we wouldn’t try and deliberately stuff you up,’ Pidge agreed. ‘Even if we don’t believe in this kinda stuff.’

 

‘Ghost shows always have skeptics along anyway,’ Lance piped up, checking out his nails. ‘Keeps the team from going too crazy.’

 

Keith beamed at them. 

 

#

 

The jail was three stories high, and the walls had crumbled away in some areas, dropping the temperature and letting the wind inside. The metal staircases rattled with every step, and when the sun went down the place turned pitch black. 

 

Pidge would never  _ admit _ that she was scared, but she kept herself close to Keith’s elbow just in case. 

 

‘You okay?’ Keith whispered. 

 

‘I’m fine,’ she whispered back. ‘Just cold, and I’m terrified I’m gonna fall through the floor.’

 

Her only way of seeing where she was going was through the night vision camera, and she was having trouble keeping it level. Her hands were shaking from a combination of nerves and cold. 

 

‘So we’re going up to the women’s cells,’ Keith explained, as much for the camera as for Pidge. ‘There’s stories of a young woman up there who was wrongfully convicted… yadda yadda, I mean it’s a jail, there was always going to be one, right?’

 

Keith decided that they would each pick a cell and sit in there alone with the camera for a bit, and Pidge slid down the cool stone until her butt found the damp floor. 

 

‘Now what?’ she called. 

 

‘Just… talk quietly to the camera, see if you can hear anything,’ Keith called back. 

 

She listened to his footsteps echo as he walked further away from her, and then she turned the camera around. 

 

‘I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing,’ she said into the lens. ‘I just know that it’s cold and my bum is wet.’

 

She checked her watch - 10:48pm. 

 

‘This is really dumb,’ she chattered to the camera. ‘I could be at home right now.’

 

She spun the camera around to get a good view of the cell. ‘We’ve got four walls and a door that’s open, if it shuts, I will literally poop my pants. But it won’t-’ she spun the camera to catch her smug face again. ‘-because there’s no such things as ghosts.’

 

#

 

Keith called it quits on their first vigil after half an hour, and Pidge breathed a sigh of relief. They walked slowly back to the control room where Lance and Hunk were playing cards, keeping an ear out for any strange noises. 

 

When they opened the door, Hunk and Lance were on their feet in an instant. 

 

‘Catch anything?’ Hunk asked.

 

‘Pidge was so scared she peed herself,’ Keith said quickly, dodging out of the way of their short friend before she could hit him. 

 

‘Seriously?’ Lance snorted, turning her around to examine her butt. ‘Oh my god you did.’

 

‘I did not,’ she snapped. ‘Keith made me sit on the wet floor.’

 

Keith quickly switched the cameras over, replacing the tape and plugging in the used ones to charge up again. 

 

‘Our turn?’ Lance asked with a grin, and Hunk accepted the camera that Keith handed him with a smile. 

 

‘Don’t get too scared Lance,’ Keith added with a smirk, sitting down in front of the monitors. 

 

‘Sure thing Mullet,’ Lance replied with a wink, and then they were gone. 

 

#

 

‘You don’t  _ really _ believe in this stuff do you?’ Lance asked, and Hunk sighed in response. They were down in the basement kitchens, and the tiny lights from the cameras were glinting off the various metal surfaces. 

 

‘I mean, you’re just here for Keith, right?’ Lance pressed. Hunk kicked a stone accidentally and they both jumped. 

 

‘Can you just drop it? I’m scared out of my brain without you asking difficult questions,’ Hunk whispered. 

 

They stood close together, ears pricked for any sound at all. 

 

‘Did you see that?’ Hunk whispered, and Lance whipped his head around to look where his friend had pointed the camera. 

 

‘It’s probably just a shadow from the camera,’ he reasoned. ‘Or Keith and Pidge, trying to scare us.’

 

‘Keith wouldn’t do that,’ Hunk replied. ‘He takes this way too seriously, even if he wanted to scare us.’

 

‘When are you gonna pluck up the courage to tell the guy that you’re madly in love with him?’ Lance asked with a sigh, spinning his camera around to get a full shot of the door. 

 

Hunk shushed him, and they heard a light tapping sound. 

 

‘What the hell is that?’ Lance asked, backing up so he was pressed to Hunk’s side. 

 

‘I have no idea,’ Hunk replied. 

 

Lance kept focused on the tiny square of his camera screen. 

 

He blinked and the  _ door freaking moved.  _

 

‘What was that?’ Hunk asked, spinning to look. 

 

‘I didn’t see anything,’ Lance lied quickly. ‘It was probably the wind.’

 

He kept his eyes on the door in case it moved again, gripping the camera a little tighter than he needed to. 

 

‘If there’s uh… any ghosts,’ Hunk began, his voice shaking. ‘Here… in the kitchen. Make a noise or something?’

 

They waited for a response, but couldn’t hear anything but their own hearts thumping. 

 

‘We don’t mean any disrespect… except maybe Lance…’ Hunk added with a cheeky grin. 

 

‘Hey, don’t tell them that,’ Lance hissed. 

 

‘Thought you didn’t believe in ghosts?’

 

‘I don’t, but on the odd chance that they do exist, I don’t want them coming after me,’ Lance said, raising his voice slightly. 

 

‘I can’t wait to tell Keith that we’ve made a believer out of you,’ Hunk grinned over his shoulder. 

 

‘I can’t wait to tell Keith that you’ve got a big fat crush on him,’ Lance replied with a scowl. ‘And I don’t believe in ghosts.’

 

The door clicked as it shut of its own accord, and the boys froze. 

 

An icy breeze drifted across their ankles, and Hunk let out a little whine.

 

‘Is it super gay if I ask to hold your hand?’ he whispered. 

 

‘You are super gay,’ Lance replied. ‘And no.’

 

Amazingly, it felt much better once his hand was wrapped up in Hunk’s. 

 

‘Should we head back now?’ Hunk whispered. 

 

‘Yes please,’ Lance replied. 

 

They held hands all the way to the control room. 

 

#

 

‘How’d you go?’ Pidge asked, looking up from her phone. 

 

‘Totally fine,’ Lance grinned. He wiped his sweaty hand on his pants to erase all hand-holding evidence. 

 

Keith held out his hand for the cameras and they handed them over so he could charge them and change the tapes. 

 

‘We think we caught a door slamming, but it could have been the wind,’ Hunk told Keith, whose eyes lit up at the idea of actual evidence. 

 

‘Really? Where?’

 

‘In the kitchen.’

 

‘You two dorks should go back down there,’ Lance suggested. ‘I mean, it’ll be better if the two believers do the last vigil, right?’

 

‘Whaddya say Hunk? You game?’ Keith grinned, offering him a pre-charged camera. 

 

Lance gave Hunk the thumbs up behind Keith’s back. 

 

‘Uh, yeah. Sounds good,’ Hunk grinned. 

 

‘Just remember, what to do if you actually catch something, guys,’ Pidge added. 

 

‘What do we do?’ Hunk asked curiously. 

 

‘Call Ghostbusters.’

 

#

 

Lance fell into the squeaky office chair beside Pidge after Hunk and Keith had left, and she grinned at him. 

 

‘How’d it go?’ he asked. 

 

‘He talked about Hunk and ghosts the  _ whole time _ ,’ she replied, rolling her eyes. 

 

Lance kicked his feet up on the desk. ‘Excellent.’

 

#

 

The walk down to the kitchen basement is quiet, the only noises being Keith’s sparse questions about what they’d encountered earlier. 

 

The room was pitch black when they went in. 

 

‘That door moved?’ Keith whispered. 

 

‘Yeah, it shut while we were all the way back here,’ Hunk whispered back. 

 

‘Okay, well, let’s just sit down here and we’ll see if we can catch anything,’ Keith suggested. 

 

They sat close together so that they’d know if the other moved, but for Hunk, it also meant that he could smell Keith’s shampoo, his deodorant. It meant that he could feel every time Keith breathed. 

 

It was torture. 

 

He was going to kill Lance. 

 

‘We’re allowed to talk, you know,’ Keith said, resting his head against the back of the counter. ‘I mean, I think we are. I’ve never actually done an investigation with other people before.’

 

‘Really?’ Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow. The camera was pointed at the door that had moved earlier, and he was focused on the tiny square. 

 

‘How many people do you think want to hang out in stinky prisons all night with me of all people?’ Keith snorted. 

 

‘Well I’m here, aren’t I?’ Hunk replied, before his brain could stop him. 

 

Somehow, even though it was dark, Hunk could tell Keith was grinning. 

 

‘Yeah,’ he said quietly. ‘Thanks for that.’

 

‘It’s been fun,’ Hunk said honestly. ‘Except for that part where the door shut and Lance and I got so scared we had to hold hands to get back to control.’

 

Keith laughed, and Hunk felt his stomach flip. 

 

‘I really hope you caught the footage. That’d be amazing,’ Keith breathed. 

 

‘Amazing,’ Hunk repeated. 

 

#

 

At 3am, they started moving stuff into the car. Pidge was fast asleep against the door and Lance had his headphones jammed in his ears beside her. 

 

‘Do you just wanna crash at my place?’ Keith asked quietly, as they sped down the empty roads. 

 

‘That’d be good, thank you,’ Hunk yawned. 

 

He tried his best to stay awake and keep Keith company, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He woke up by Keith gently shaking his shoulder. Lance carried Pidge into the house, followed by Hunk and Keith. 

 

Keith showed Lance to the spare room, and they gently put Pidge down on the bed. Then he set up the couch and a mattress for his remaining guests. 

 

They were asleep in minutes. 

 

#

 

‘You know that bet last night?’

 

‘Mhmm.’

 

‘Well you lost.’

 

Hunk stirred slightly, shifting on the couch. He kept his eyes closed in an attempt to stay asleep, but apparently Keith and Lance were too busy having a conversation. 

 

‘So you want coffee for a month?’

 

‘Actually, I’m willing to sacrifice that part of the bet if you tell Hunk you like him.’

 

Hunk’s entire body froze as Keith spluttered out a response. 

 

‘I don’t- I mean… what are you talking about?’

 

‘Dude, cut the crap, Pidge told me everything,’ Lance said, and Hunk heard him shifting about on the mattress. ‘Will you just ask the guy out?’

 

Keith made a grumbling noise, and Hunk felt his heart rate pick up. 

 

‘A guy like Hunk doesn’t wanna go out with a guy like me.’

 

‘If he says yes, I’ll join every investigation you do from now on,’ Lance bargained. 

 

‘And if he says no?’

 

‘I’ll probably kill him.’

 

Hunk pulled the blanket further around his shoulders. 

 

‘I’ll think about it,’ Keith said quietly, and Hunk felt his stomach do backflips. 

 

Keith was gonna ask him out. 

 

Keith liked him. 

 

He heard Keith’s light footsteps pad away into the kitchen, and he felt Lance poke him in the side. 

 

‘I know you’re awake,’ he whispered. ‘And you’re welcome.’

 

Hunk buried his face in his pillow to hide the blush creeping up his neck. 

 

‘Thanks Lance.’

 

‘Yeah, yeah I know. Just understand that I’m going on these investigations from now on just for you. Definitely not because it was fun or anything like that,’ Lance said, falling back into his pillows. 

 

Hunk grinned. 

 

#

 

_ ‘Hello and welcome to Ghost-tron, this is Keith back with some amazing footage from our night in the Old Arus Jail. Before we get into that, though, I have to introduce my new team!’ _

 

_ ‘Hi, I’m Lance and I… _ ’ 

 

A sigh. 

 

‘ _...am a Ghost-tron ghost hunter. The truth is out there! _ ’

 

Giggles from offscreen. 

 

_ ‘Hi, I’m Pidge, I’m the new tech expert! _

 

_ ‘And this handsome creature is Hunk. He’s a babe. _ ’ 

 

Keith grins into the camera. 

 

‘ _ We’re Ghost-tron, and this is our investigation of the Old Arus Jail. _ ’


End file.
